1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to mobile communication system, and more particularly to a method of providing broadcasting program service using a common communication channel in a mobile communication system, such as the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally in the CDMA mobile communication system, the relevant communication channel should be established according to the characteristics of calls to be established for receiving voice or data. A primary channel is established in case of voice call, and one or more adequate additional channels (e.g. supplemental channel(s) for data transmission) are established for data calls according to the a transmission data rate of relevant call.
When several mobile communication users want to receive, for example, a TV program, through a mobile terminal, the mobile communication system, through BTS system, must provides, each separate communication channel for several users in order to broadcast the same program to the terminal. In the conventional systems, a common communication channel in not being used for a multi-media broadcasting service (for example, television and radio programs) that can be received by a plurality of mobile stations or terminals. If each mobile terminal uses different communication channels to receive broadcasting services provided by the system, the following problems may be encountered.
First, communication resources, such as traffic channels, are wasted since the number of wireless channels must be duplicated for each mobile user desiring to utilize the same broadcasting service.
Second, when a new user desires to receive the broadcasting service, a new call setup procedure, including setting a new dedicated communication channel for such mobile station, must be processed in the conventional system. Such procedure adds call set-up related delays.